A Very Long Engagement
by fiendish one
Summary: Would I have proposed if I didn't want to one day join you in holy matrimony?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't own diddly, cause that particular puppy was not for sale. Oh, and I don't own the characters, the show, or any of the good stuff.

Summary: A very long engagement for Catherine and Gil

Spoilers: Burden of Proof, more in later chapters.

A/N: I got this idea after seeing that wonderful episode of Seinfeld. I didn't copy or steal anyone's idea, seeing as I was also inspired by a situation from my own life, and this situation has been brought up in many other sitcoms with mostly single characters. It was the Seinfeld episode that pushed me to write my own version of it. More chapters to come, all following scenes in the show that give the notion that Catherine and Gil are a couple or, more or less, and old married couple.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Proposal

"Yes, I'd, uh, like to buy some flowers for a girl-no, not flowers, uh, a plant. She likes vegetation…"

Catherine listened as Gil attempted to figure some way to patch the whole in he and Sara's relationship. It wass rather funny. He can be so inept and oblivious when it comes to social problems. The man is still unaware of Sara's growing obsession with him. And Sara is not seeing that her feelings are unreciprocated.

Gil hung up the phone and resumed preparing dinner for Catherine and himself. He looked at her, only to see her with a grin on her face. "What's with the smirk?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just…funny, you know, watching you. No offense, but you are clueless when it comes to the ladies," Catherine replied.

"Thanks for the reminder," Gil sighed, remembering previous experiences. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes, it really is," Catherine laughed. "Don't worry, Gil. You'll find someone. I think I know a certain someone who would bang down the door for a date with you."

"Really, now?" asked Gil, clueless to whom it was Catherine was referring. "Could that certain someone be here in this room with me now?"

"No, and I don't think my ex-husband would approve of you and I 'hooking up,' if you know what I mean. Although, I think he does believe that you are my beau," Catherine chuckled.

"Oh, you weren't talking about yourself, were you?" asked Gil as his face turned away.

"I'm sorry, did I get your hopes up?" joked Catherine, who received the 'haha, you're so funny-not!' look from her companion. This was odd to her, considering this look would normally be reserved for smart-ass teenagers to give and receive.

"No, I just assumed you were referring to yourself. I mean, how long have we known each other? A long time. I do consider you to be one of my best friends, Catherine. Or, in the immortal words of Greg, we're tight. But, I'm guessing since you won't tell me who it is, you would rather I spent the rest of my life alone."

"Oh, don't worry, Gil. One day when we're old, Lindsey's moved out, and if neither one of us is married, we'll get married or have sex or something." Catherine offered.

"Well, at least let me do a proper proposal," Gil said, getting down on one knee in front of Catherine, taking her hand in his. "Catherine, dear, if neither one of us is wed in ten years, will you marry me?" Although said very jokingly, Gil meant it with the utmost sincerity.

"Sweetie, I'd love too!" Catherine burst out in mock over-joy, and fell into his arms for one of his rare hugs. "I'm so happy, I'm engaged!" Catherine laughed, pretending to admire an imaginary ring on her hand. "So, are you serious? Would you honestly marry me if neither one of us finds that special someone?"

"Well, of course! Do you think I'd propose if I didn't want to one day join you in holy matrimony?"

"Alright, well, I guess we're engaged! But, I think we should maybe just keep this between you and me. If this should ever make it to the defense attorneys, they'll be all over our asses next time in court," Catherine warned.

"Hmm, good point. The good news is, in ten years I'll be that I shall be retired." said Gil.

"Ha, yes, that's probably true. What's the mandatory retirement age these days?" Catherine asked.

"I can't tell you right off the top of my head, but I'd guess that for me, the Sheriff would choose somewhere close to 56."

This deal was something both Catherine and Gil could not only live with but appreciate. Gil had no qualms about his new engagement. Either way, she would be happy. And he had faired okay alone for this long, so he thought he could make it alone the rest of his life. It's not like they wouldn't still be friends. Catherine, too, felt more or less the same.

"And the best part of it is that fidelity is not an issue. You can go do whatever the hell you want, see whoever the hell you want, and I won't mind in the slightest," Catherine quipped, evoking a small chuckle from Gil.

Tbc… Please review, and all criticism is welcome.


	2. A Dinner Date

Spoilers: Recipe for Murder

A/N: This takes place after the last scene of Recipe for Murder, as will most chapters. Why? Cause I like it this way.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dinner Date

"So, you up for dinner?" Gil asked, suddenly on a happier note.

"Sure, but can we go somewhere where the knives are sanitized?"

"Sounds great. I know this great café down town, it's open all night and it seemed pretty clean to me. And I hear they have a lovely tomato bisque," he offered.

"Wonderful. Any chance I could get a glass of wine? I need some alcohol right now," replied Catherine.

"You too, huh?" Gil asked, escorting her to his car.

The drive was peaceful. They began a discussion on the sites of Las Vegas and the town's history. Driving by various buildings and landmarks sparked different memories for each of them, which fueled the conversation.

They arrived at the café in 20 minutes. There weren't many customers, so Gil and Catherine were able to chose a picturesque seat by the window, with a candle centerpiece and a magnificent view of the city lights. A Tony Bennett CD was playing lightly in the background.

"Wow, how did you discover this little treasure?" Catherine asked.

"I just happened to chance by it one night a couple of weeks ago. Isn't it nice?" Catherine doubted she had ever seen Gil so…giddy.

"I'm enjoying it so far."

Neither was disappointed. Their waitress was very amicable, and made they're dinner all the more enjoyable. The food, too, was delectable, and the wine ranked much more refined than the cheap crap served in other restaurants.

"So, here we are, one year later. We're both still single."

"Yes, Gil. I just love being reminded of how pathetic my love life is." Catherine laughed.

"Well, you still have me," said Gil in an attempt to cheer her up.

"I do. Thank God for that."

Both sat in silence, admiring the skyline and illumination of their city.

Catherine couldn't help but wonder if she would still have him come the end of the decade. She knew he had eyes for other women, and other women had eyes for him. His friend Terri, well, she was married. But she's not the only one. Sara continues to get in closer proximity to Gil. Not that Catherine mind, but if Gil becomes taken, her security that she wouldn't grow old alone would be gone.

Gil, too, wondered how long Catherine would stay "off the market." This woman is a looker and many men have probably set their sights on her. Is there hope for them? Time will tell, he thought.


	3. A Movie Date

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, and for a bonus, I no longer own my wisdom teeth.

Spoilers: Takes place during and after the last scene of A Night At The Movies.

A/N: Sorry, folks, this chapter took some time to get up. More to come!

* * *

****

"Hi, what'd I miss?" Catherine asked, slumping down in a chair next to Gil, popcorn and drink in hand.

"Murder, seduction, deceit-the usual," he replied.

"Mm. This one of your favorites?"

"Actually, I'm not a big fan of noir," Gil responded.

"Okay," Catherine said, confused. "Well, what do you like?"

"I like silent movies," Gil said nonchalantly. Catherine turned to give Gil a confused look. Gil turned and smiled at her, then looked back at the screen.

After the movie lets out, the two walked back to Gil's townhouse.

"So, remind me again why we decided to walk?" Catherine asked Gil.

"Well, it's a nice night out, and I felt like going for a walk."

"Hm, we haven't had a night this nice in a while." Their next twenty minutes were spent strolling down the streets of Las Vegas on their way to his house. Upon their arrival, Catherine found her way to Gil's fridge, finding them each a diet coke.

"So, Gil," Catherine began, handing him a can of diet coke. "May I enquire about your love life? Could there be a special lady-say, Lady Heather?"

"Hmph, no," snorted Gil. "I managed to mess that up."

"How lucky am I? The notoriously private Gil Grissom, who never opens up about anything, has finally decided to share the ups and downs of his personal affairs with me. Mark this day down in history," Catherine joked.

"Well, gee Catherine, I thought you said I didn't have any 'personal stuff.' I guess now I have a life?"

"I guess."

"So…how are you and Lindsey holding up? You doing alright?" he asked on a more somber note.

"Well," Catherine sighed. "Things haven't been great. But, we're holding up. I think we'll be fine."

"Good. Good, I'm glad you're doing okay, And if there's anything I can do, just let me know," Gil offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"So, what should we do about dinner?" asked Gil.

Catherine looked at the clock, which read half past midnight. "Uh, I don't know. Do you have anything to make sandwiches?"

"For you, my dear, of course."

****

More chapters to come. Sorry this one took a while-I've been slightly busy. Please tell me what you think so far!


	4. In Sickness and In Health

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show, the album, other things...**

**Spoilers: Inside the Box, Play With Fire**

**A/N: This took a while to upload so I'm sorry it took so long. I have more chapters to come, so hang with me.

* * *

**

Gil sat on the hospital bed, waiting for the nurse to finish taking his blood pressure. His feet dangled beneath him, swinging to help ease the anxiety of his surgery. Catherine appeared in the doorway, unbeknownst to Gil. He stared into space until she managed to catch his attention.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" he asks, not used to having visitors.

"I just wanted to see you. And I didn't want you to go in without wishing you good luck," Catherine answered, becoming increasingly emotional as she watched Gil getting ever closer to another major milestone. She realized that this was one of those rare times when Gil opened his private world to anyone, and Catherine knew that she was probably the only one who would be by his side at this difficult time.

Behind them, the nurse brought the wheelchair around for him. Gil stood and made his way toward Catherine. "Thank you…for being here."

She reached out and pulled him into a hug. At first, Gil was startled by their closeness, but as Catherine pulled away he smiled, appreciating her comfort. Catherine and Gil look meaningfully at one another before Gil turned to the nurse, telling her he didn't need the wheelchair.

As he walked away, Catherine watched him leave with a small smile on her face. She knew her friend would be alright. And, she was one of the few people who was ever given a chance to view Gil Grissom's ass.

* * *

Post Surgery

Catherine waited patiently by Gil's bedside, knowing he would awake momentarily. Soon, she saw his eyes begin to flutter open.

"Hey, you. How are you feeling?"

"Catherine…" Gil stuttered, surprised by her presence. "You're still here?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you got home okay. I wouldn't want you to go home and have to be all alone, suffering, in pain, without anyone-and now I'm babbling."

"I appreciate it, Catherine. But you don't have to stay with me," Gil offered.

"But I want to. At least let me nurse you back to health."

"If you must, I shall let you be my caretaker until I am no longer in need of your services," Gil joked.

"Good," Catherine returned. "Don't think you'll be getting rid of me anytime soon, though."

Catherine drove Gil home after he was released from the hospital. She helped him, against his wishes, from his car and into his townhouse.

"Okay, you need to lay down and rest. I'm going to make a quick run to the grocery store. Any requests?"

Gil sat there, ignoring Catherine's question and opting to give her an exasperated look instead.

"I guess I'll take that as a no," Catherine murmured, heading out the door.

She returned an hour later to find Gil asleep on the couch. As she set the grocery bags down on the counter, he woke up. "Don't mind me, you need your rest," Catherine told him.

"Too late, I'm up now," Gil moaned.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"A bottle of water would be great."

Catherine handed him a bottle from the fridge, then turned to search through his music collection. After a few minutes and many complaints from Gil, she found an old Rolling Stones album. One of her favorites, Under My Thumb, began to play softly. Forgetting her surroundings, Catherine began to sway rhythmically with the song.

"Hey, don't you think we could at least let me-" Gil began, then changed his mind upon hearing her music selection.

"It's down to me!" Gil couldn't help but sing along with the song. Catherine, too, joined in. "The way she talks when she's spoken too. Down to me, the change has come, she's under my thumb," they sang.

Gil saw Catherine dancing and decided to forgo his rational side and join her. They both enjoyed themselves until Catherine fully realized that Gil was dancing instead of resting. "You need to rest!"

Gil gave her a meaningful stare, but did not cease his dancing. When the song ended, Catherine forced him to resume his rest.

"You shouldn't have been up and about like that. You heard the doctor, you need your rest," she scolded.

Two hours later they sat down to a light dinner prepared by Catherine. Now a Van Morrison record played instead of the Rolling Stones.

"So what do you feel like doing tonight? And nothing that will wear you out, either," asked Catherine.

"I'm fine with what we're doing now: listening to music and just talking."

"So, what did I miss those five days while I was on suspension?"

"You know, I'm not sure I should be telling you this, but-" Gil paused, wondering whether or not to tell her.

"What is it?"

"You're the only person I'll tell, so if I hear Mr. Sanders spreading it around, I shall be very, very disappointed."

"Your secret is safe with me," she promised.

"Well, I guess Sara must be going through a rough time. You know…" he trailed off.

"Oh, you heard about Hank cheating on her?"

"No, but that does clear up a few questions I had. Well, anyway, she came up to me on a night we both had off, and…I think she hit on me. She asked me to go to dinner with her, see what evolved, and I told her that I didn't know what to do."

"Oh, my," Catherine paused, a little surprised. "So let me get this straight: you had a chance to go out with a younger, sexy woman, potentially have a wonderful time and you said no. Boy, you must have really not wanted to get laid."

"Cath," Gil warned.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," assured Catherine. "Boy, you guys have the most complicated relationship of anyone in our workplace. First it seems like you're flirting with her, and she with you, then it seems like she's got a crush and you're totally oblivious to it and practically ignoring her, and it's confusing."

"You're telling me-wait a minute, you thought I was flirting with her? Do you think I may have lead her on? This is really going to complicate our relationship."

"Yeah, that's why I said we'd get married after we had left CSI," Catherine explained. "So, you had a chance to break your 'engagement' to me, enter the wonderful world of much younger women, and you still didn't do it, huh? What does that tell me? Could it mean that you are looking forward to one day marrying me and forgoing all other relationships where there is a possibility you might fall for someone else, or do you just not want to date Sara?"

"Well, maybe they're both true. You never know," Gil said with a hint of mystery in his voice. "But, I think we both can see why dating a subordinate or boss is just not a good idea."

"Oh yes," Catherine sighed. "Imagine if wind of something like that got to the defense attorneys. I don't even want to think about it."

"One question though."

"Shoot," she said.

"Will you still love me and take care of me, in sickness and in health, much like you're doing now, after we leave the confinements of our lab?" Gil proposed.

"I do." Catherine smiled.

And so continues the marriage of their minds, kept off paper and out of the ears of others until there are no longer any side problems to accompany them in their union.

**Tbc-please review and tell me what you think thus far.**


	5. I Gotta Get Home To My Wife

****

**Disclaimer: Yup. Nothing is mine, nothings mine, I'll be just fine…**

**Spoilers: Jackpot**

**A/N: This one took some time to put up, too. I'm so sorry. This chapter takes place after the last**

**scene in Jackpot, as did all other chapters. This shant be the last of 'em, lads!**

* * *

****

Chapter 5a: I Gotta Get Home To My Wife

"Do you not keep secrets, Mr. Grissom? Not even from your wife?" Mr. Brooks asked.

"I used to; I'm trying to change," Gil replies nonchalantly, a small smile appearing on his face. He finished loading his small load into his SUV and headed back to Las Vegas.

"It's a bitch. Have a good trip."

On the ride home, Gil reminisced about his past couple of days. Especially the townspeople's inquiries about his wife.

__

_He and Mr. Brooks exited the diner when his phone rang._

_"Grissom."_

_"Is the service actually bad out there or are you just keeping your phone off?" He was slightly amused to hear a rather perturbed Catherine on the other end._

_"I'm sorry. I should've called," he apologized._

_"This trip wouldn't have anything to do with you ducking case reviews, now, would it?" She knew him so well. But, no need to tell her she was correct on that assumption._

_"How could you think that? You wouldn't mind taking care of those for me, would you?" Haha, and they say you can't kill two birds with one stone. Getting out to solve the head case _and_ getting those case reviews out of the way. Too bad Catherine didn't quite see it that way._

_"Oh, your job, my pay. Why would I care?" she said, somewhat sardonically._

_"I'll make it up to you," he promised._

_"Yeah, you had better," Catherine warned. He imagined her seeing the load of to-do crap piled up in his office and her jaw dropping almost to the floor. Probably best to hang up right now._

_"Hodges ID'd your leaf litter," Catherine said, obviously more pissed than when the conversation started._

_"Good. Thanks. I owe you one." He took this opportunity to hang up before he could be chewed out over the massive work load._

_"Trouble with the wife?" asked Mr. Brooks casually, not noticing the absence of a ring on his hand._

_"Yeah. She hates it when we're apart," he replied. So what, they weren't married in the eyes of the law. Might as well be, they already act like it._

Gil wondered if Catherine really did hate it when they were apart. His mind began to wander again. Maybe…

__

As Marty left, Grissom's phone rang again.

"Everybody in Sleepy Hollow still drawing a blank on the victim?" Catherine asked.

"More or less."

"Well, then somebody's lying. Ross Jenson was having a relationship with someone in Jackpot. Greg traced a series of I.M.s from your victim's computer.

"Greg did?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he knows stuff," Catherine answered, nowhere near as surprised as he was. "Pretty hot, too. Sounds like he was in love. Brass is still working on the court order for the name. You ever coming back?" Hmm, maybe she did miss him…

"Hopefully."

Gil stopped recounting his previous days and thought about his new task: how was he going to repay Catherine? Chances are she was still fuming after he left, unannounced, leaving her only his paperwork for a parting gift. He needed to get back to Vegas.

"Hmmm," Gil sighed. "I gotta get home to my wife."

__


	6. I Gotta Get Home To My Wife, Right Now

****

**Disclaimer: I own, well, not the show, or the characters…**

**Spoilers: Jackpot**

**A/N: The rating's been bumped up to PG-13 cause there are some words that aren't necessarily appropriate for small children. So, just to be safe, we'll leave it at that. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and feel free to keep 'em coming. The chapters will come, too.**

* * *

****

Chapter 5b: I Gotta Get Home To My Wife, Right Now

"Do you not keep secrets, Mr. Grissom? Not even from your wife?" asked Mr. Brooks.

"I used to, I'm trying to change," Gil replied.

"It's a bitch," Brooks added.

You're telling me, Gil thought on the drive home. The citizens of Jackpot who had never met him before all assumed that the person on the other end of his phone, Catherine, was his wife. His _wife._ It seemed so obvious to these people he had just met; how obvious did it seem to the people he saw everyday? Once he thought about it, they did seem like an old (well, maybe not _old _old) married couple. Who, he reasoned, knew him better than Catherine?

He made his way back home after arriving in Vegas around dinner time. Working nights, this change to driving during what normally were sleeping hours wasn't boding well with him. Hopefully, no one would mind him taking a day to rest. Thinking his idea through, he decided he better not risk staying home and just try to salvage what little sleep time he had left before work.

Oh, crap. Work. Cah-rap.

All that paper work and no help from him makes for a pissed-off woman. Gil picked up the phone and dialed Catherine's number.

"Hello."

"Hi Catherine."

"Gil? Where are you?" Catherine asked.

"I'm home. Just thought I'd let you know that I got out of Jackpot."

"Well, that's good."

"Alright. See you at work." Gil hung up the phone, leaving a confused Catherine to ponder why Gil had decided to tell her he was home. Since when did he call to say he was okay so no one would worry?

At the start of shift, Gil found Catherine sitting in his office. "Catherine. What are you doing in here?"

"Sorry, I've taken over your office." Only Catherine. Anyone else in his office, rifling through his things and what not, would just piss him off. Only Catherine. "I was just about to get started on _your_ case reviews, but maybe I'll just let you do them."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that-leaving you with all this paper work and all."

"Don't worry, I got most of it done while you were away."

"Perhaps you care to help me finish the rest of it?" Gil asked hopefully.

"Oh, why not? It's not like I haven't already made myself at home in your office."

"I still owe you. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well, I'll let you know when we're done with this bull shit. If only there was someone else to do all this paper work for us. There we go, we've just created half of a solution to the unemployment problem."

"Half?" Gil questioned.

"We've created the job part, just not the salary part," Catherine clarified.

"Ah, I see."

"Hey, can we put on the radio or something?" she asked.

"Uh, the reception sucks in here. How about a Sinatra CD? Or Tony Bennett?"

"Tony, definitely. And if we get past that, put the Sinatra CD in. I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Whatever's fine, just not too sweet." Catherine returned two minutes later with two diet Pepsis. "Thanks," Gil said before starting on the horribly dull task that lay ahead.

They worked in silence for a while, enjoying the sweet sounds of Tony Bennett's vocals. Not for too long. After about half an hour, Catherine began asking Gil about his stay in Jackpot.

"Did anything interesting happen?"

"I almost got close to being shot," Gil told her.

"That certainly qualifies as interesting," Catherine said, not bothering to inquire about other details such as how or why.

"You know, when you called, the people there thought you were my wife," Gil said, curious as to what Catherine would think of that. Would she remember their engagement?

"Really? And what did you tell them?" asked Catherine, clearly interested in what Gil thought of them as a married couple.

"How much you hate it when we're apart," he replied, rather uncharacteristically. He found himself able to open up more around Catherine than he had anyone else.

"Ah, well, you've grown on me," Catherine smiled. "And how could I forget that promise we made to each other almost two years ago? Only eight more years, then you're stuck with me."

"I don't see it as being _stuck_ with you. I think it would be a pleasure and an honor to be your one and only. Remember, I'm the one who had the chance to run off with Sara."

"Yeah, good point. But, word to the wise: I know you have probably only ever mentioned that little incident to me, but it would not be smart to go on repeating it after this moment while you are still in contact with her. I'm not going around, broadcasting that, but still-I don't think she would be too pleased if anyone found out. I know I would be embarrassed," Catherine warned.

"Don't worry. You of all people should know that I would never, ever do anything to embarrass Sara or any of my subordinates, especially in that way. I was only making a point."

"You'll be pleased to know that I've decided how you're going to repay me for being so helpful," Catherine told Gil while getting up to switch the CD.

"Oh, and how's that?" Gil asked, slightly bemused.

"You're treating me to breakfast," Catherine told him plainly.

"I think I can handle that. What are you in the mood for?"

"Mmm, pancakes or an omelet."

"You want to get off early?" Gil asked.

"Are you serious?" asked an amazed Catherine.

"Yeah, why?" Gil said, as if it were normal for him to skip work.

"That sounds great, but that was just so…random." Catherine looked at Gil, who smiled and winked back.

"We deserve a couple hours. We've been working our asses off. A couple of hours of shut-eye before breakfast won't hurt anyone."

"I guess not. Sounds like a plan to me. I've just got one last thing to do," Catherine said and downed the last of her soda.

"Alright. At the end of the next song, we're outta here." Catherine couldn't help but smile at this new, rebellious Gil. Apparently his trip had triggered something in his brain. I hope it'll last, Catherine thought, smiling. Gil, she noticed, had one too.


	7. It's Your Back I have

****

**Disclaimer: Refer back to previous chapters. It hasn't changed, I swear.**

**Spoilers: After the Show**

**A/N: Again, lads and lasses, I apologize for the delay. Thank ya for all your lovely comments, and feel free to keep 'em comin! This chapter, like all previous chapters, takes place during the last scene of [this] episode, so the Disclaimer isn't the only thing they have in common. Go figure.**

* * *

****

Chapter 6: It's _Your_ Back I Have

Gil and Catherine have taken a few minutes to rest in the break room and watch the local anchorwoman inform the general public of the Julie Walters case. "You did good, Cath," Gil said.

"I had help," Catherine replies.

"How are things with you and Nick and Sara?" asked Gil, knowing full well the friction that had developed over the past few days.

"They're good. They're pros," Catherine comments, opting to not complain. The anchorwoman's report prompted Catherine's thought of how easily Howard could've gotten away home-free. "All he had to do was stay quiet."

"Unlike Robyn Knight, Julie Walters became Las Vegas' post-mortem sweetheart. The media has a moral conscience," Gil pointed out.

"She couldn't get away from him and he couldn't get away from her."

"Catherine, might you want to elaborate on you current situation with our promotion-hopefuls?"

"This is new. It's not often you encourage me to discuss my relationships with my co-workers," Catherine said, somewhat shocked by his sudden interest in her relationships.

"I'd like to make sure that my subordinates have good rapports with one another. It's never good when members of the same team are fighting and cannot stand to be civil," Gil explains.

"Uh huh. I'm not sure that they're going to forgive me getting to lead the case, but I'm sure they'll understand one day, and ultimately forgive and forget. You never know-one day, they may be in my position and they'll understand that this was probably the best solution," Catherine told him. "On a side note, it is nice to know that you have my back."

"Yeah. As long as you're not at each other's throats, I'm happy."

"So, you wanna get something to eat?" Catherine asked, notably more cheerful.

"Sure. But, I have some errands I have to run. Do you mind coming along?" Gil asked.

"I don't mind. I just want something small. I'm really in the mood for something like an ice cream cone. What errands do you need to run?"

"I need pants," Gil said dully.

They left work a few minutes later in search of an ice cream shop. Soon they found a small parlor. Catherine found a small table while Gil ordered them two chocolate soft serve cones.

"Catherine, I have something I've been meaning to ask you," Gil murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, do you still remember that promise we made a while ago? About how, if we never found anyone else, we'd tie the knot?" he asked.

"Yea," Catherine replied. Her face fell at the thought of what he would say next. Had he found someone?

"We still on?"

"Yea, why?" she replied.

"Well, I thought, since we're practically a married couple already, maybe it wouldn't hurt to do stuff together, albeit few and far between, like a married couple would. Like shopping for stuff like furniture, clothes, going out for anniversaries, that kind of thing."

"What about what we're doing now?" she inquired.

"Well, it's not irregular for co-workers to go out for meals together." Gil deadpanned.

"Hmm, I think I'd like that. What prompted this change in attitude?"

"Well, what I said about always having your back-it seemed like a wedding vow. And we've been friends for so long, it wouldn't be frowned upon for you to help me pick out a pair of pants."

"Okay, I can see that. Everyone already knows we go way back." Catherine smiled to herself behind her ice cream. Maybe there was hope for the two of them. Hell, Gil thought, we're already more compatible than any of our previous partners. Catherine already _is_ my better half…


	8. It Had To Be You

****

Disclaimer: I believe I discussed this in the previous 7 chapters. Go read them. I don't own the song, either.

Spoilers: Grissom Vs. The Volcano

A/N: This chapter again starts on the final scene of this particular episode. I hope you enjoy, lads! Feel free to keep those lovely reviews coming! And thank you to all of those who have posted such lovely, lovely comments. The song is 'It Had To Be You' by Frank Sinatra.

* * *

****

Chapter 7: It Had To Be You

Gil and Catherine sat in the interrogation room, trying to prod a confession out of Mrs. Dunbar. This was the woman who made the car bomb, and they knew it. Gil had dealt with bombers and serial killers before, but this lady was different. He hated her more. Thanks to this woman, he almost lost Catherine.

She almost killed them both because her husband was stupid.

"I'd always suspected there was another woman, but never… another family. So, two weeks ago Sunday, I followed him. He dropped off his rental car and walked to his apartment building. Then he changed his clothes, got into a _nicer_ car and drove out to Henderson," Mrs. Dunbar told them.

"Why didn't you just leave him? Turn him in?" Catherine asked.

"He made a fool out of me-a mockery of our life," Mrs. Dunbar replied.

Catherine was having nothing of it. "Mrs. Dunbar, you killed three innocent people."

"That was never my intention," Mrs. Dunbar said, shaking her head. "That bomb was supposed to go off at 8:30 on his way to the airport."

"Why a bomb?" Gil asked.

"It-it's not much harder to make a bomb than a volcano."

Soon, she was taken into custody, leaving Gil and Catherine alone in the interrogation room. Gil sat quiet for a few moments, contemplating what she had just said. She had only meant to hurt her husband and ended up killing three others.

Catherine got up after a couple of minutes with Gil not far behind. They silently headed out into the parking lot towards the car, preparing to head back to the lab.

"Weird," Catherine muttered after they got out the door.

"No kidding." Gil remained silent after that, pondering how close they came to death.

__

Gil and Catherine made their way through the scene, finding Sheriff Atwater. The Sheriff briefed Gil on how had the bomb had detonated seconds later, he would not be there with them. "Thank God you're all right," Gil said. Catherine began a rundown of the work they have to do at the scene.

Suddenly, sounds of gunfire ring through the air. Gil's instant reaction was to grab Catherine and shield her from the barrage of bullets. Sheriff Atwater, too, crouches beside the nearest vehicle. For a couple of terrifying seconds, Gil remains pushed up against Catherine and the car, protecting her from the rain of bullets, hesitantly pulling away after the gunfire subsided.

No mention of the incident was ever made afterwards. Gil still got choked up, thinking about the dreadful night. Losing her was not something he could deal with. Catherine had been his best friend for so long-who else would be there for him? That answer he did not know…

After five minutes Catherine flipped on a Sinatra C.D. Gil began to hum along with the song, and soon they both began to sing the words, each reciting every other line. It seemed almost as if they were serenading one another.

"Why do I do just as you say?"

"Why must I just give you your way?"

"Why do I sigh, why don't I try to forget?"

"It must have been something lovers call fate"

"Kept me saying: I have to wait"

"I saw them all, just couldn't fall 'til we met"

"It had to be you"

"It had to be you"

"I wondered around and finally found the somebody who"

"Could make me be true, could make me blue"

"And eve be glad, just to be sad thinking of you"

"How have you been, Catherine?" Gil asked, mid song.

"I'm doing great, Gil, and how bout you?"

"Oh, huhhhhm" Gil sighed. He turned and gave Catherine a quick smile, which she happily returned. He was glad to just be here, in a car, with her. She would probably never know how much she meant to him.

"It had to be you, it had to be you, it had to be you, oh wonderful you, it had to be you," Gil softly sang.

Catherine sat and smiled to herself. Gil had been singing to her, meaning every word.

It had to be you…


	9. Confessions Of An Innocent Man

Disclaimer: I belive we've already been over this.  
  
Spoilers: Butterflied

A/N: I would've had this up sooner, but things happen. You know how it is. Computer crashes suck.

* * *

Chapter 8: Confessions Of An Innocent Man  
  
Gil looked at Dr. Lurie as he made his way to the exit. "It's sad, isn't it, Doc?" Gil began quietly. "Guys like us. Couple of middle-aged men who've allowed work to consume their lives."

Although Dr. Lurie does not attempt to turn around, he makes no effort to leave. Gil continues his monologue of personal anguish and despair. "The only time we touch other people is when we're wearing our latex gloves. We wake up and realize that for 50 years, we haven't really lived at all. But then, all of a sudden, we get a second chance."

Now Dr. Lurie has his full attention focused on Gil. Somebody young and beautiful shows up. Somebody….we could care about. She offers us a new life with her-but we would have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her.

"I couldn't do it-but you did. You risked it all, and she showed you a wonderful life, didn't she? But then, she took it away and gave it to somebody else, and you were lost. So you took her life. You killed them both, and now you have nothing."

"I'm still here," Dr. Lurie says.

"Are you?" Gil questions. Dr. Lurie exited, leaving Gil and Brass. Brass, too, left the interrogation room, leaving Gil alone with his thoughts. Behind the glass, Sara has been watching with a grim look on her face.

Gil left after a couple of minutes. He passed Sara on his way out to the parking lot, not stopping to acknowledge her presence. She made no attempt to stop him or even let him know she was there.

Although the 'who' in question had never actually been specified, Sara had a good clue who it might be. His speech to the doctor made it pretty clear: when he said no, there was nothing even slightly romantic left to be salvaged, so her efforts would be better used pursuing someone other than him. He had said it himself, he couldn't do it. He was too much of a workaholic. And that hurt.

Gil's thoughts drifted back to the investigation and his time processing Debbie's house.

__

Gil began looking for blood on the hall floor when Catherine walked in the door, looking slightly confused.

__

"Don't tell me you never went home."

"_Okay," Gil said flatly. "I just got started in here. Haven't even gotten to the other rooms yet."_

_"You know you lose your edge after 16 hours. Your into your third shift. I mean, I'm all for overtime, but this is just plain greedy," Catherine said in a somewhat motherly tone._

_"My knees can't take this anymore," he winced._

_"Have you eaten anything?" Catherine asked._

_"What did you bring?" Gil asked._

_"I'll see what's in the fridge," she shrugged, walking towards the kitchen._

_"We have to replace that, you know," Gil called after her, realizing that raiding the victim's refrigerator probably was not the brightest of ideas._

_After Gil had started on a snack, Catherine walked in. "Feel better?" she asked, sitting across from him. Gil gave no answer, only finished off the yogurt._

_"Well, now that we fed you, we should probably talk about a shower," Catherine said, receiving a less-than pleased look from Gil._

_"I mean at your place. You need to go home," she clarified._

_"As soon as we find some evidence, I promise." Gil put down the yogurt and began on the peanut butter, sans silverware._

_"With fresh eyes, you won't miss it."_

_"Just talk it through with me, will you? What do we know?"_

_"Alright," Catherine began the rundown. "The bathroom is where things got started-candles, oils, steamed shower, cleaned up, oiled up, sexed up." Gil continued to use his finger instead of a spoon, sticking his peanut butter-dipped finger into his mouth._

_"Let's go back to the bedroom," he said._

_They began to ALS the top sheet, checking for blood and semen. "No, nothing on this sheet," he noted._

_Catherine and Gil remove the top sheet to check the second. "She changed her sheets for a date-I would," Catherine said._

_Gil looked around and saw something tied to the mattress. "Hey, Cath? Got silk?" he asked, using a nickname-a very seldom used gesture, coming from Gil._

_"Why yes, I do," Catherine smiled._

They continued to process the bed. Catherine found toe prints, citing that some guys need reference and baffling Gil in the process.

Thinking back, that discourse with anyone else would've just been awkward. Especially talking about sex and showers with Sara; things were already weird between them. Only with Catherine, he thought, could he talk about sexual moves and showers.

But his monologue had signified to everyone present what his priorities were. Work, work and work, in that order. Of course, he cared so much for all his coworkers. He was a paternal figure to many of them, like Sara. It was scary to imagine someone he cared about, dead on the floor. Seeing Debbie made it that much easier to visualize Sara in that position.

Luckily, they didn't have the same fate as Debbie did-at least not that day. It was still frightening to realize that what happened to her could happen to any of them…


	10. Watching Her Go

****

Disclaimer: Screw it, I ain't writing it again.

Spoilers: Early Rollout

A/N: Here's another chapter. Straight of the end of the last scene of Early Rollout. Awesome. Please, send me your criticism, your thoughts, your suggestions. They are always welcome. This one took awhile to get up, and I give you my sincerest apologies. I can only do so much in my schedule. It's never fun, no where near as fun as a bag of chocolate chip cookies, when your car crashes in the same week as your computer. It sucks.

* * *

**** ****

Chapter 9: Watching Her Go

Gil sat in his office, busier than he'd like with work. Catherine passes by his office, noticing him sitting at his desk.

"Oh, you're still here," Catherine said while clearing her throat and slipping on her jacket; although she was covered by a jacket, Catherine still managed to show a great deal of sequined cleavage. "So, I'm leaving. Need anything?"

"No, I'm good," Gil responded, looking up and trying not to stare at her revealing top.

"Are we good?" Catherine asked after a pause.

"We'll be fine," he sighed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Going out?" asked Gil, hinting at their earlier discussion.

"I've got some unfinished business to take care of," Catherine smiled. "I'll see you."

Catherine left, leaving Gil staring after her. Congratulations, Catherine, he thought. Sure, it was probably only a first date, but who knows what that could lead to? Gil wished Catherine all the happiness in the world, but somewhere inside of himself, the dark side, he hoped this guy was a jackass. Of course, Gil didn't want Catherine to suffer whatsoever, but maybe she might realize that this man wasn't for her. Maybe she could happily move on.

Gil wasn't completely sure that it was a man. But, seeing that outfit, the amount of skin, it was hard to imagine otherwise.

What if…

What if Catherine _was_ going out on a date?

What if this date became more intimate?

What if intimacy turned into sex?

What if this bastard got her pregnant?

What if he used her?

What if she used him?

What if he abused her?

What if Catherine ended up hurt?

What if Catherine liked this jackass?

What if her daughter liked this jackass?

What if…they got married?

Gil didn't know what would happen or how he would handle this. He still wasn't sure if she was even out on a date. But still…

It was painful to think of Catherine with another man, someone other than him. Would it be another man to hold her tight? To kiss away her tears? To stay by her side? To love her for all eternity? Gil still meant what he vowed two years ago-vows similar to those of a wedding. Would this bastard?

It was just so hard for him. Gil wasn't used to this kind of emotion, this brand of torture. It was situations like these, the rare and irregular personal conversations- social interactions between Catherine and Gil, that turned his thoughts to his marriage. Although it was unofficial, it was there. Rarely spoken of, yet somehow evident to those they spent the majority of their time with. While they might not wear a wedding band, there is a marriage of the minds; unspoken and unconventional, yet ever present love between best friends. There may be a new man in her life, but this invisible presence of amore that existed between Catherine and Gil wasn't going anywhere.

__

Je t'adore, mon chérie. Je t'aime, je t'adore mon amour, Catherine.


	11. Long Drive Home

Spoilers: Bloodlines

A/N: Wow, it's been awhile. I'd like to apologize. Please, accept my deepest, deepest apology. Hopefully, I will be able to spare some time later to get future chapters up. Sorry this one is rather on the short side. Fear not, my fellow lads and lasses, I have not forgotten about you!

* * *

****

Chapter 10: Long Drive Home

Gil sat at his desk, still baffled about the Chimera case, when he was startled by the phone. He listened for a moment, then, taking off his glasses, asked "is she alright?"

Gil was soon at the police station, talking to the policeman whom had called him. "Technically, she's over, but they just lowered the limit, so we cut her a break and didn't book her. But we did have to call her supervisor."

Making his way over to Sara, he noticed that she didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence. She merely chose to stare straight ahead. "C'mon, I'll take you home," he offered, taking her hand. Sara merely dropped her head, preferring to be anywhere but the present.

A week later, Sara still wasn't at work. Only Gil really knew how and where her vacation days were being spent, and, choosing to fulfill his moral duty of supervisor and friend, opted _not _to tell their co-workers of her whereabouts. No one asked about her anymore than 'Sara on vacation?' 'Yep,' Gil would respond.

But Catherine, who sensed more than she would ask and was told, figured Sara took this long-overdue break not totally on her own.

One day, a couple of day's before Sara's return, Catherine found Gil in the break room. "Gil, got a sec?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he asked politely, slightly out of his hard-ass boss character, more into his warm friend appeal.

"I just wanted to-say thanks," Catherine replied, somewhat hesitantly.

"For what?" Gil asked; this inquiry of thanks, like so many before it, would remain unanswered out loud. But Catherine had her reasons. She was glad that Gil finally assumed his supervisor duties, which included noticing trouble with his subordinates.

Hell, she thought, _I_ did a better job filling his shoes than he did.

There was more, though. Catherine was pleased that Gil was finally being the friend that Sara needed. As she thought about this little ditty, her mind turned towards the-darker side. For example, 'had this been a porno, or even a PG-13 rated movie, this would be the gratuitous sex scene. Damn…"


	12. Oh, That's Why I Married You

****

**Disclaimer: Why bother? It's the same as all the others. Go read them.**

**Spoilers: Viva Las Vegas**

**A/N: Hey! I got this one up pretty quick! Kudos to me! Hope you enjoy it, out there. This one is for _you._ Feel free to throw the flames, if that be your fancy. Or if you like it, go ahead and tell me that. The more reviews I receive, the more encouraged I get. And giddy. As you may have guessed, this one takes place at the end of the episode gasp! and, well, I think you can figure out the rest. Enjoy, mates!**

* * *

****

Chapter 11: Oh, _That's_ Why I Married You

Strutting into the Acid Drop, looking saucier than usual, Catherine strode passed the bartender who, in turn, allowed her to find her way to the back room. Tonight seemed like a good night to surprise her boyfriend-he probably would be thrilled to know she had gotten off early.

Upon entering, she stopped dead at the sight that met her eyes. There was the boyfriend, Chris, doing some ho dressed as a go-go whore. Catherine wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that her beau was doing someone other than herself, or the fact that the someone in question was dressed so…tacky and god awful.

Catherine was so distraught she found herself at a loss for words. After a moment, Chris and his whore turned, noticing a very upset Catherine staring in disbelief at them. The go-go's giggling ceased momentarily.

"What'd you expect? I run a nightclub," the bastard asked. Pretty lame excuse, considering he was caught red-handed. All Catherine could do was slightly shake her head in disbelief, all the while fighting back tears. Almost as soon as she had strutted in, she turned on her heal and stormed out.

"Who was that?" asked the new girl-toy, apparently oblivious to the fact that she had just witness a break-up.

As Catherine made her way back to her car, the tears began streaming down her face. This was not a good time to be driving, she thought. Just then, her phone rang. "Willows," she answered, trying her best and failing to sound nonchalant.

"Catherine?" came the voice of Gil through the other end. "What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"No-no, ah…nothing. I'm fine. Did you need something?" she replied, trying desperately to fight back tears and her breaking voice.

"I thought I'd tell you that you forgot to take your purse with you. I'm assuming you remembered your car keys, though."

"Oh, where did you find it?"

"You left it in your office. I believe you mentioned that your office was a 'cupboard'? I took a peek inside and noticed your purse; thought you might've forgotten it on accident. Would you like me to bring it to you?" he offered. "Maybe go get something to eat-somewhere?"

"Um, yea, that'd be grea…" Catherine broke off, unable to contain her tears any longer.

"Catherine? Are you sure you're alright?" Gil asked, suddenly aware of how distraught she actually was.

"Do you think you could pick me up, Gil? I really hate driving when, you know…I'm crying," she choked between sobs.

"Of course. Where are you?" This was very unlike Catherine. Normally, she was a woman who could hold her own. In her condition, Gil felt the need to be by her side, to comfort her until she felt better. Quite possibly, it was just the presence of his husbandly duty to which he had vowed, presenting itself once again.

"Well, I'm at the parking lot of the Acid Drop."

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes," he promised.

It was amazing how fast her managed to get there. He occasionally glanced at the clock, checking to make sure he wouldn't be even the slightest bit late. Luckily, he encountered no cops, for he was sure to get ticketed at the 13 over the speed limit he was traveling at now. Although it felt like an eternity, Gil reached the parking lot within 5 minutes, like he had promised. He found Catherine as she was exiting her car. Gil quickly pulled up beside her, allowing her to get in.

"Hey," she greeted. Catherine had stopped crying, but the tear stains were still present on her cheeks.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me pick you up. How are you?" he asked, searching for a Kleenex.

"I've been better." Gil leaned over and gently wiped the tear and mascara stains off her cheek. "Thanks," she said, taking the tissue after a minute to finish up her right cheek. Placing a hand softly on her left cheek, he used his thumb to tenderly rub away the tears.

Catherine let out a small shiver. "It's kind of nippy out there."

"Yea," Gil, without a second thought, removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She wrapped herself in it, enjoying its scent and the warmth. It wasn't until then that he noticed Catherine's attire. She probably was cold in that tank top.

"You look…great," stammered Gil. Although said with the utmost sincerity, he had trouble searching for the right word. The moment still seemed slightly awkward. "You want to go back to my place, grab some dinner, maybe?"

"That sounds nice."

The drive to Gil's townhouse stayed relatively quite until Catherine proclaimed herself 'radio nazi', and Car War I over the station began, only cease-firing at turns. It continued until they reached home 20 minutes later. Gil purposely drove slightly below the speed limit, taking his time to enjoy the car ride.

Gil pulled into his driveway, shutting the engine off quickly and making his way to help Catherine out of the vehicle. As for why, he wasn't entirely sure. "Umm, thanks Gil," Catherine said, rather awkwardly. In a somewhat unprecedented move, Gil placed his arm around her shoulder, leading and nearly carrying her up the steps to the door; Catherine didn't seem to notice and laid her head to rest on his shoulder. He noticed that, even with his jacket, she still shivered slightly.

Once inside, Gil sat Catherine down on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her. "What are you in the mood for? I have lots of eggs if you feel like an omelet or something."

"Sure, that sounds great. Can I help?" Catherine offered.

"Why not? What do you want on yours?"

Catherine didn't reply, just raided his fridge, pulling out all of the ingredients at random, tying on an apron then putting one on him. She and Gil simultaneously reached for the top cupboard, accidentally knocking the flour off the top shelf. The poorly-sealed bag fell, hitting the counter, then the floor, and sending a white cloud up that encompassed most of the kitchen. Both were covered. They just stood there for a moment, awestruck. Then, Catherine snorted and they both fell into fits of laughter. Not even their aprons could protect their clothes from the flour.

"Damn, Cath, you should see your face!" Gil cried between snorts.

"Oh, really?" Catherine said threateningly, scooping up some of the flour from the nearly empty bag. "What about _your_ face?" she yelped, splattering him right on the nose.

"So you wanna go down that route, do you?" he said, voice dropping in a low, warning tone. They stood there, frozen on the spot, staring at each other, daring the other to blink first. Which, in itself, was not an easy task, what with the flour and all.

At once, they lunged for the bag, legs giving way beneath them. Gil landed on top of Catherine, still wrestling for the bag. Ultimately, Gil won, being able to do the better job of containing his laughter.

"So, would this be a bad time to ask about that 5 square feet of closet you called my office?" Catherine giggled.

"Does this answer your question?" Gil asked, smothering her with the remaining contents of the flour bag.

"No, and do you wanna move? You're crushing me."

"Well, _dear,_ let me put it this way. If you wanna talk about your office, you had better not expect me to move until _after_ the discussion."

Gil's ultimatum didn't have the effect he had hoped for. "Fine," Catherine replied, sounding much like a fourteen year old, voice also jumping up an octave.

"What is it you wanted to discuss?"

"Weeelllllll," Catherine started. Quickly and swiftly, she rammed Gil into the fridge with one arm and used the other to maneuver her way from underneath him, although never bothering to get up from the sitting position. "In case you hadn't noticed, you can't move two inches in any direction."

"Ouch, damn, woman, what are you trying to do, break my ribs?"

"No, but I have a feeling that was your original intent."

"Looks like I'm done talking about your office. Sorry." And with that last remark, Catherine lunged again. She managed to pin him against the fridge, enabling her to shake the flour out of her hair and into his face. He barely managed to overpower her, in turn pinning _her_ up against a cupboard.

"Okay, sweetie, we are too old for this," Catherine groaned while they pulled themselves into a sitting position.

"Yea, you're right. How did we get flour all over the kitchen, again?" Gil questioned.

"I don't know. Flour's not a terribly important ingredient in omelets; at least, not since I last checked."

"Okay, well, I'm still hungry. You?" he asked, getting on his feet.

"Yup, I am starving." Gil reached to pull Catherine up. "Don't we look sexy," Catherine commented, noting their flour-covered bodies.

"Uh-huh, makes me think of pancakes. Do you remember when we used to take the kids for pancakes?"

"Which kids?" Catherine asked, slightly confused. "Oh! Yes, pancakes with the kids after work. Good times. I found the eggs!" Catherine said, reaching into the fridge.

"Alright, well, I'm just going to start up this stove-top…"

They continued to prepare breakfast, recounting old stories. "Yea, I remember that one time, about 10 years ago, and me and you and Conrad-" Catherine recalled, laughing.

"Oh, yea, I remember that time. So Cath, how long _have _we been married?"

"Mmmm, it's been a while now. Ah, we've had some good tiems. The flame just never seems to burn out does it?"

"Nope." A moment passed while Gil tried to work up the balls to ask Catherine about what happened at the Acid Drop, even though he already had a good clue.

"Do you want to…tell me-what happened…earlier?" Gil asked, somewhat sympathetically, somewhat cautious.

Catherine let out a sigh that sounded much like a groan. Luckily, she didn't look close to tears. "I walked in to see him, and there he was with this whore, getting it on, right there on the table!" she cried. "I should've known. I can't _believe_ I didn't see that coming. And you want to hear the worst part? I didn't say anything. I just stood there, looking like an idiot. I'm amazed I didn't get a gun and shoot of his manhood."

"Well, good for you for showing restraint, Catherine."

"Yes, well, all I have to say is that if he ever gets on the wrong side of the law, I'm just going to laugh. He's an idiot if he thinks I'm going to give him the time of day after what he did. But, it just sucks, you know? Why is it all the guys I get into a serious relationship with cheat on me?"

"Well, as I recall, I have not," Gil joked.

"Yea, well, you don't count."

"Oh, I don't, do I?" Gil said warningly.

"No, you had no life to begin with."

"Well, I'm glad we see things the same way," he said, looking as if he were searching for more flour. "Now you know why you married me, so you have no room to be taking me for granted, now, do you?"

"Umm, Gil, I think you're burning the eggs."

"Oh, shit!" he said, noticing that the eggs had become slightly overdone.

After they had settled down with their omelets, Catherine continued with her story. "Anyway, I will be seeing NO MORE of him, the tiny, more like dick-less than tiny-"

"Hey, Catherine, I'd rather not know, okay? That would be a great place to stop, right there. Thanks."

"Hey, you asked. If you don't want the whole truth, then don't ask."

"I'll remember that next time, _honey._"

****

TBC… please read it, tell mah whatcha thenk of aht, thahnks. Yah're thah best. Okay, no more slang dialect, I promise. At least, not _that _bad.


	13. You want to go Where?

****

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I own nothing…just no. You need to no. Now.**

**Spoilers: Swap Meet**

**A/N: To all of my loyal readers, I give to you my sincerest apologies. The computer is retarded. Seriously. Aren't they supposed to-hmm, I don't know-work? Well, I've finally got this one up. Joyous!**

****

Chapter 12: You want to go _where_?

* * *

****

Gil and Sara headed out of the interrogation room, still reeling from the oddity of their last case. "Arrive as a couple, leave as a couple," Sara comments, voice filled with disgust.

Gil adds, "No photos, no videos."

"No affairs."

"And the kids must never know," concludes Gil.

Having finished his pun with Sara, he veered off the opposite direction, ready to leave the police station. He was in such a rush that he didn't bother to say goodbye to Sara, and he had no clue why.

Twenty minutes later, Gil arrived at his office at the lab. "Crap," he sighed. "Where the hell did all this paper work come from?"

"Would you like some help?" Catherine offered, entering his office.

"You know, you don't have to prove yourself to me, Catherine."

"I know, I want to. I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Well, my dear, if you're willing I'd love to borrow your services." They began reviewing the case reviews in silence. With both having the promotion on their minds, the tension became very awkward. Finally, Catherine could hold her tongue no longer.

"Gil, when are we going to talk about the promotion?" she asked, somewhat nervously.

"We might as well now," Gil said with a heavy sigh.

"Gil, are you listening to me? If I transfer to dayshift, well…" her voice trailed off.

"Well what?" Gil sounded slightly meaner than he had intended.

"We're never going to see each other, that's what!" she responded, loosing her cool slightly.

"I realize that," he answered , sounding much more civil.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me. How am I supposed to keep the kids in order?" They both laughed at his small joke.

"I overheard you and Sara discussing that swingers case. 'No photos, no pictures, no affairs, and the kids must never know,'" Catherine sing-songed. Gil gave a small snort.

"Kind of sounds like us," he laughed.

"Shhh! Sweetie-we agreed! The kids must never know! Just announce it on the PA, why don't cha?" she joked.

"Speaking of the kids must never know, I got you something." Gil dug in his drawer, looking for the small box. "May I take your hand?" Catherine, a little surprised, obliged. He opened the box and took out a beautiful silver bracelet with one hand, still holding hers in the other. Slowly, for he had little practice in these matters, he fumbled with the clasp and put it on her wrist.

Catherine couldn't help but stare at this random act of generosity from Gil. "Oh! Gil-it's so beautiful, but…I can't accept thi-" before she could finish, Gil pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Yes, you can. I know it's not La Perla, but I thought it might go nicely with your dress for the up-coming soirée. "

"Gil, really, I don't deserve this," Catherine replied, yet made no effort to remove the bracelet.

"Yes, you do, my dear. Just consider this a promise bracelet: I promise to see you as often as I can if you get promoted, and I with that said, I wish you good luck."

Catherine's eyes welled with tears. Now she was getting verklempt. She rose from her chair and went to hug Gil. "Thank you, so much, Gil. Thank you," she whispered into his ear, placing a small kiss on his cheek, which he returned.

"Remember," Gil warned. "The kids must never know. And, by the way, don't we have a proposal anniversary coming up in a few months?"

"I believe so," Catherine replied, still embraced with Gil. "What do you have planned?"

****

So I hope all me lads and lasses enjoyed. Feel free to leave me a lovely review! Or not, it's really up to you.


	14. Great, Just What I Need: Separation Anxi

Disclaimer: Okay, you caught me. I don't own the show. I'm sorry if there was any confusion.

Spoilers: Mea Culpa

A/N: Sorry, you know how computer crashes are. I swear, mine is soooo retarded. I ain't lying.

* * *

Chapter 13: Great, Just What I Needed: Separation Anxiety

Gil watched Warrick get up and exit the coffee shop. He was off to report to Catherine. _Catherine…_

Sure as hell, this had not been something Gilhad anticipated. Gone-all three of them, gone. It had been so sudden, but not without warning. Gil blamed himself for not recognizing this when he learned of Ecklie's promotion to AD.

Not only had Ecklie promoted Catherine, but he sent with her probably his two best CSIs. Gil would miss Nick, and Warrick; but most of all, he would miss Catherine. Gone are there after-work get-togethers for dinner or a movie. Gone is the fun of just _working_ with Catherine. Instead, he got Sara. Gil was given Sara, and Sophia, and Greg, a CSI-in-training. Gone are the sociable workers (with the exception of Greg, who was just a tad more on the annoying side) and in their place are the workaholics. This left Gil with an uneven balance of dedication amongst his subordinates. How the hell was he supposed to stay on the same shift as Sara, whose presence was awkward enough in itself, Sophia who, inevitably, would resent him, and Greg, who wasn't exactly the most mature of the bunch.

Gil sat in the diner, contemplating this all, for a few minutes more. It was a tough situation to swallow.

A few days later, Gil had only chanced by Catherine once or twice with a brief hello. After about a week, he decided to invite Catherine over on his night off. He wanted the chance to ask her about how she was doing, but most of all, he just wanted to see her again. It wasn't like before, when they spent most hours of the day together. Now it was a total separation.

Gil arrived half an hour early and made his way to Catherine's office. Luckily, she was confined to her desk, busy with the tedious task of paperwork. "Hey, it's been awhile since I've seen you, hasn't it?" he said, knocking and peeking his head into the office.

"Yes, it's been a long while. It's nice to see you, Gil. What brings you in to work so early?"

"I came to see if you wanted to have a late dinner with me after shift tomorrow. I have the night off."

"That sounds, nice, if you don't mind eating at one," she laughed.

"I'm used to it," Gil replied.

"Okay, I should be there around 1-ish. Do you want me to bring anything?" asked Catherine.

"Mmmm, I don't care. Whatever sounds good to you."

"What are we having?" she asked.

"I don't know," Gil replied flatly.

"Alright. Well, I have to go -see you tomorrow. And I want to hear all about your new shift," Catherine said before patting Gil on the arm and walking out.

The next night, Catherine brought a very nice red wine over to Gil's. Although mildly surprised, he didn't object.

"Okay, how horrible is it?" Catherine asked after about 5 minutes of small talk.

"You know what? I think I'd like to enjoy my evening, so can we leave work out of the conversation, please?" Gil sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Gil shot Catherine a look that just screamed 'you have no idea.' Catherine proceeded to fill his glass with wine.

"To be honest, Catherine, I've missed you. It's just not the same," Gil said, voice full of remorse. She pulled him into a small hug before proceeding to dig through his C.D. collection, as was custom. Catherine chose a Christmas C.D., having the upcoming holiday season in mind.

"Hey, maybe you could join us for Christmas, Gil," Catherine offered.

"I'll consider that offer."

"And we could go somewhere where there's snow," Catherine said, sounding more and more like a kid planning out their perfect day.

At that moment, 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' came on. Being a favorite of them both, and with the help of red wine in their system, Gil strode over to Catherine and, with his arm firmly around her waist, planted them down on the sofa. Alcohol, separation and loneliness had taken over and Gil wanted his wife.

"Desert nights do tend to get very cold, you know. Just listen to the song-it's like they were singing about this very moment."

"What are you trying to say, Gil?"

"Baby, it's cold outside. Don't go," Gil wooed.

"I wasn't leaving, at least, not yet."

"Ahhh, c'mon, Cath! Stay and have breakfast with me. Please?" Gil said, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Umm, okay. But then I really should get home."

"Well, that gives me a good 5 or six hours," Gil smiled.

"So, what are we having for dinner?"

TBC… please read and feel free to leave me some lovely reviews!


	15. Where the Hell did that come from?

**Disclaimer: Let me check…nope, still don't own the show, the characters or an enchilada. Shucks, I could kind of go for an enchilada.**

**A/N: I'm sorry, folks! I think it's been almost a year since I last updated. That's a long time. Thanks to those of you who gave me that push to continue!**

**Spoilers: You bet!**

**Chapter 14: Where the hell did _that_ come from?**

Gil walked into Ecklie's office and was immediately put off by Conrad's closeness to Catherine. _If that boy doesn't move that arm…_ Gil thought. Luckily, Gil had mastered the art of never showing his emotions on his sleeve or, for that matter, his facial expression. But this was not the time for jealous Gil; he was here on business.

"You wanted to talk to me about Sara?" he asked bluntly. Gil knew off the bat this would not be easy, but he could not afford to lose such a talented CSI as Sara, even if she had temper problems. Hey, who didn't? Frankly, Sara's job wasn't worth losing over something as childish as slander that Catherine wasn't particularly upset about.

Unfortunately, Ecklie was not on the same train of thought as Gil. "I haven't received her disciplinary action. What's the hold up?" While Gil did not condone insubordination, it appeared to him as more a minor offense rather than grounds for termination. Sure, Sara had not always been a basket full a' sunshine, but with that standard for employment, there probably wouldn't be a team.

Gil stood his ground. "Well, I'm not firing her," he shot back.

"What action are you taking?" Catherine asked softly, fearing Gil's lack of action would inevitably come back to bite him in the ass.

"I've taken it," Gil responded, somewhat mollified.

Ecklie was not about to tolerate insubordination from Gil. "I thought I was clear," he said, the tone of his voice being the harbinger of imminent danger.

"You were. Now let me be clear: Sara's behavior is a direct result of my management," Gil responded, oblivious to the flaw he had just presented to Conrad.

"So I should fire you?" Ecklie offered.

Gil immediately called his bluff. "But you won't."

Now Conrad allowed his more sympathetic side shine through. "Look, Gil…I've been there. We're human. We get attached to people; we try to fix their problems. It doesn't work."

Gil would not be shot down. "She's a great criminalist, Conrad. And I need her," Gil gave his last desperate plea for Sara's job.

"I'm sure you do. You know what? She's a loose canon with a gun, and she's all yours." Ecklie rose to leave, satisfied with a solution that would undoubtedly be punishment in itself.

Watching Ecklie leave, Gil stood at a loss for words. Sure, he did need Sara on his team, but Conrad had made it obviously clear that the ice was thin and Sara's job would not enjoy the same security, nor might his, from henceforth. He looked at Catherine who, likewise, remained speechless. They shared a flummoxed look. Gil knew Catherine would have been just as upset if Sara had been fired; but, to Catherine, it seemed as though Gil had overlooked Sara's show of disrespect.

Earlier that week… 

The interrogation room had proved tough for Sara's temper. It seemed strange-Sara was normally in control of her emotions but, unfortunately for this suspect, Sara was in a belligerent mood.

As they made their way through the lab, Sara and Catherine tried to figure out a solution for handling the case. "Look, all I'm asking is to have a black-and-white do regular welfare checks," Sara said, clearly frustrated.

Catherine, undeterred by Sara's sudden urge to play voice of the victim, became the voice of reason and rationality. "Did the wife ask for help?" Catherine refuted, not too eager to roll up her sleeves to clean milk that might not be spilled.

"Well, that's kind of hard to do when you don't speak English and you're a sex slave. I'm sure she doesn't know her rights."

Catherine couldn't help but try to stop Sara from jumping to conclusions. "You can't arrest someone for marrying the wrong person."

"You would know." Sara made no hesitation in hurling this invective, as if she had been storing it for a while, biding her time until it fit the context.

Taking the high road, Catherine let this one slide and tried to make a compromise. "If the guy's an abuser, if he killed his first wife, we will build a case and we will nail him." She was not as eager as Sara for a speedy lockup of Mr. Mellon.

"And in the mean time, he can just keep using her as a punching bag," Sara slung back sardonically.

Again, Catherine's stoic plan of action shone through. "I was there- there wasn't a mark on her."

"Not that we could see, _Catherine._"

And then the straw that broke the camel's back snapped. They stopped in their tracks; the first blow to Catherine's judgment could slide, but this last statement had crossed a line. Catherine turned to face Sara, both unaware that Ecklie is a spectator to their squabble. "You know…" Catherine lowers her voice to a low, harsh whisper. "Everytime we get a case with a hint of domestic violence or abuse, _you_ go off the deep end-what is your problem?" a reprimand loomed in her tone.

Sara didn't take the hint; she was still very much oblivious to Ecklie and the rest of the lab. Raising her voice, she said with acerbity "Yeah, I probably do, and you let your sexuality cloud your judgment, and I'M gonna go over your head!"

"Sidle." Sara turned, cheeks flushed, to Ecklie waiting with a look that could shoot

daggers. "Get in my office. Now."

Gil turned back to Catherine's pout. While they said nothing, the communication in their eyes spoke volumes.

Catherine could understand Gil's actions. She knew that Sara probably didn't mean it and, while the blow up and insubordination had probably been a long time coming, she and Sara could get along and work peacefully. Hell, they were usually friendly most of the time. Catherine understood that this case struck a cord with Sara. What she could not understand was why Sara had so blatantly vilified _her_. Why then? What button did Catherine push? Catherine did not know of Sara's scarred past. But Gil did.

A few days later Gil ran into Catherine who had stayed late. He gave her a quick smile, which she returned, but Catherine was in a hurry to meet Mia to see about her blood evidence.

An hour later, Catherine retired to her office. Gil knocked softly on her doorframe before peeking his head around. "Hey, you," Catherine greeted, putting down her work and reclining slightly in her chair.

"Hi, Catherine," Gil sighed, taking the chair opposite her.

"It's so weird, not working alongside you everyday. How've you been?" Catherine shied away from the topic of Sara's suspension. She figured she already knew all she needed to know.

"Well, I know how much you've missed me so I came to ask you breakfast. Have you gotten used to your new sleep schedule?"

"Not yet," Catherine laughed.

"So getting up around 8 shouldn't be a problem."

"Nope. And, since I've missed you _so, so much,_ you can pick Lindsey up and take her to school once you come and pick me up."

"Doesn't school start at 8?" Gil asked skeptically.

"I guess you had better pick us up earlier than that, hadn't you?" Catherine shot back. Gil only smiled slyly.

"See you then, I guess," he said, gesturing his arms like a Saint Francis statue. Catherine got up from behind her desk and paused, looking at the radiated fetal pig Gil had given her. She smiled, walked behind Gil and hugged him around his shoulders. Although Gil wasn't used to being hugged, he welcomed Catherine's embrace and placed a small, light peck on her cheek. Once Catherine let go, Gil raised from his chair and turned to go.

"I'll see you in a few hours," he said, slipping his hand around her waist. At that time, Greg appeared in Catherine's doorway.

"Hey, Catherine. Grissom, do you have assignments for us?" Greg asked. He didn't notice Gil's hand-in fact, Greg was quite accustomed to their closeness.

"Yeah, Greg, I'll be right there." He turned to face Catherine, who was only about six inches from his face. "Gotta go," he said, lips pouted slightly.

"Have a good night."

Catherine knew Gil was no flake, yet she doubted he would actually show, and if he did it would not be in time to take Lindsey to school. Thus, she continued her morning routine as usual.

In the back of her mind, a thought tugged at her-she really _did_ miss Gil, especially the occasional meal. That's when they were able to open up most, and she really enjoyed his company. Now that they were separated, it was as if their engagement had taken a backseat-surely Gil had forgotten his promise. The thought soon pervaded her thoughts until she heard the doorbell.

Catherine was somewhat shocked, but absolutely thrilled that Gil had remembered. He must've taken off early, just for her. It's these little niceities that keep a bond so strong, and Catherine would not be quick to forget Gil's show of affection.

As Catherine opened the door, Gil immediately stepped in and called Lindsey downstairs. "C'mon! You're gonna be late for school!" he hollered up the stairs. Catherine was a little surprised at Gil's newfound paternal responsibility. "Are you ready? Let's go-she'll be late if we don't hurry." This display of giddiness reminded her of a younger Gil, a Gil with passion. She hadn't seen that excitement in a long time, with the exception of his discovery of her bodies-covered-in-tar case. She liked it. A lot.

Lindsey didn't seem to mind Gil stepping in as the dominant male of the house. She enjoyed the ride to school and made it on time-a little suprising, considering that he had never actually made the commute from the Willow's household to Lindsey's school before.

After dropping Lindsey off, Gil started driving towards the outskirts. "Gil, where are we going?" Catherine asked, befuddled.

"You'll see," Gil said mysteriously. They drove in silence for a while before arriving at a small café, the only building on the block. They were the only two patrons in the place, which bothered neither of them.

"This is my favorite place. Right beside the desert," Gil said cheerfully.

"I think we've eaten here before. Is this the place with the waffles?"

"Uh-huh," Gil said, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to a booth under the window. The morning desert sun gave the café an orange light that seemed very fitting for a quiet breakfast.

They ordered two orange juices and waffles and then started to talk.

"Catherine, I've been thinking. About you, Sara…" Gil's voice trailed off.

"Sara and I will be fine. I'm sure she'll calm down during her suspension," Catherine assured, though not entirely willing to believe what she had just said.

"No, Cath. The girl's been through a lot of shit, but I don't think she was right blowing up at you like that unprovoked. I mean, we all have our demons. I don't want to fire her, but I don't know what to do. This is the part of the job I've been afraid of-she really put me between a rock and a hard place."

Catherine couldn't help but sympathize with him. She gently patted his hand twice, then grasped it lightly. He made no note of this gesture, but his thumb gently began stroking her hand. "Gil, I know it's hard, but I know you-you're plenty capable of making good judgment."

"Well, yes, that, but-she said some really nasty crap to you, about Eddie, I mean…"

"Well, we probably shouldn't be discussing this but-yes, she did insinuate I had poor judgment, especially about men. Guess I never told her about our not-yet-lawful union, did I?" Catherine couldn't help but smile at that last thought.

"Well, I've been thinking about our 'engagement' too. It was what Sara said to you that made me think of it, actually."

"I think this time I've displayed excellent judgment," Catherine said, looking Gil in the eye. He smiled.

"I do too. I did want some time with you, but I needed to make sure you and I are still good. You might not be my right and left arm anymore, and it's really holding me back."

"Don't worry. We're very good." The waitress set down their waffles, and they continued their conversation between mouthfuls.

"One day, Cath, you and I, we'll be great. I mean, the day will come when this very long engagement is over. And when that day comes, I can do this for the whole world to see." And with that, Gil got up, taking Catherine with him, and kissed her. Gil always remembered the faint taste of syrup on her lips. While short, their kiss was very sweet and affectionate. No one was watching, the waitress being in the back.

They sat down to wait for the check, this time on the same side, Gil's arms draped around Catherine's abdomen. "Cath," Gil whispered as she eased into his embrace, enjoying the close proximity. "We can't do this for a while, so let's enjoy it while we can."

After they paid, they drove back to Gil's townhouse. Both were too tired to do anything, so they laid down on Gil's bed in front of the big screen and worked on a crossword puzzle. Within minutes they fell asleep, Gil's arm wrapped around Catherine as her head settled into the crook of his neck. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Gil silently wished to stay this way, even though it couldn't happen. He looked forward to the day when their engagement would be over, and he could go to sleep every morning like this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't worry. I've ripped off nothing. I give props to the fine people over at CBS. Word.**

**Spoilers: King Baby**

**A/N: Goodness! I am updating again! Hoorah for me. You should hold this moment in very high reverence- it may not happen again so soon.**

**Chapter 15: I even missed your tush-yes, I just used the word 'tush'**

Catherine knew she had screwed herself over. Hell, she had probably screwed the entire lab over. And yet, here was Gil; he actually was sitting with her, quite calm, not the slightest bit upset. Something about this picture seemed very…odd.

Gil had taken her out for drinks after shift. This in itself was also peculiar, seeing as they both had consented without any remorse to rendez-vous, even though they worked separate shifts. Right now, time was not their friend-it kept them apart more often than not. This was a rare occasion, and Catherine wasn't about to waste any of their time together.

"I missed you," Gil said, taking a sip of his brandy.

Catherine was mildly befuddled by him. "Which part? The part where I got in your face or the part where I lost evidence or maybe you just-miss me?" She stumbled over that last part.

Grissom didn't hesitate to set her straight. "I did miss you," he said sincerely. "I missed your passion and your tenacity-I even missed your tush." The best part of his confession-he kept a straight face, and he meant every word of it. He kind of caught Catherine off guard-she nearly choked on her cosmopolitan. While Catherine overcame her initial shock, Grissom admired his ability to still keep things interesting between them. A small smile grazed his lips as he took another sip of brandy.

"Really," Catherine said, overcoming her shock. "Thank you." Gil's smile was returned.

" Sorry to interrupt. Did I miss the punch line?" Brass asked as he sat down to join them.

"Yeah," Catherine offhandedly replied, eyes briefly locked with Gil's. She was sorry, too. Brass had a knack for bad timing, and Catherine hoped to see where Gil was going with this.

After ordering a beer, Brass got down to business. "So Bruce lied about the kid. There was an out-of-state adoption in place the day the kid was born. And Bruce's mother…his mother was a piece of work," he explained, insinuating that t'want moms who done took the kid.

"So, is Tanya going to take the fall?" Catherine asked, trying to fit the denouement.

"We can't convict her for cheerleading," Gil pointed out.

Brass quickly contradicted him. "You can if there's LSD in her pom-poms. Acid makes her culpable. Class A felony." Got 'em there.

"Any more culpable than the wife who just let him lie there?" Catherine asked.

Brass didn't really care who was red-handed right now. The man himself was much more abstruse. "You know, what I can't wrap my finger around is here you've got this guy who's tough enough to get to the top of the heap in Vegas, all this power, and he ends up crawling around in a playpen."

Yet Gil had an explanation to offer. "That's the point, isn't it? It's only the truly powerful that have the luxury to relinquish power."

"But diapers?" Catherine couldn't figure why anyone would want to be an infant again.

"Why not? Where would you go if you had the connections and the cash to go anywhere you wanted?" Gil asked.

"I here Fiji's nice," Brass offered.

"Eiger went further. He went all the way back to his childhood."

"Yeah. I think I'd take Fiji," Brass said, taking a sip of his beer.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Brass' pager. "Crap. Well, I gotta go," Brass apologized, looking at his pager.

"I'll see ya," Catherine said.

"Bye Jim." Brass put down a 5 dollar bill for his drink. "See you tomorrow."

After Brass left, Gil and Catherine were left to themselves. "Well, damn," Gil sighed. "I'm outta drink and I haven't eaten all day. What's say we go back to my place for something light that won't cost an arm and a leg."

"Sounds good," Catherine replied. Before she could pay for the cosmopolitan, Gil had already left $20 for the waitress and was escorting her to the car. Catherine took Gil's keys-hard liquor and an empty stomach isn't exactly the right combination for driving.

Back at Gil's townhouse, Catherine called home to invite her mom and Lindsey to join them, which was politely declined. Gil pulled out two potatoes-which, for some reason, Catherine found odd- wrapped them in aluminum and set in the oven. "Well, why those are baking why don't you and I have a drink?"

Catherine had already pulled out his sole bottle of vodka. "I must admit, Gil, you are my favorite drinking buddy," she said, pouring each a screwdriver.

"Here, here," Gil said, taking a large drink.

"Thirsty, Gil?" she joked.

"This case was Hell. You know, Catherine, I never meant to make you feel inferior by taking over. When we were still on the same shift, I never really considered you as a subordinate of mine, but an equal. I guess it never occurred to me that we haven't been equals until you got promoted, and now we share our supervisor duties at crime scenes."

"It's okay, Gil. Have another drink," she said, pouring them each more vodka. "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

Even after they had finished the baked potatoes, the effect of the alcohol had not yet worn off, and both were slightly tipsy-Gil probably a little more so than Catherine. He tugged her to the middle of his living room, took her hand with his left and put his right around her waist, then just stood there. Neither said anything out loud, but Catherine felt a lot could be read with the emotion behind Gil's eyes. Their gazes were deadlocked, and neither knew what to do. Oddly enough, Catherine didn't find their position awkward; on the contrary, she felt rather content saying nothing, as if all she wanted to tell Gil she was communicating through their gaze. Finally, Gil dropped his eyes and, as if suffering from temporary memory lost, sat down on the couch as if nothing had happened.

Catherine saw that the hour was getting late. She walked over to Gil, leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips (along with a nice view of her cleavage), sat on the armrest next to him and in a low voice said "I missed you, too." With only a quick glance, she got up and headed for home without another word.

Gil, still reeling from the excitement of the peck, quickly got up and followed her to her car.


	17. AWW! How VERY Thoughtful of You!

Disclaimer: CSI and all copyrighted materials are the property of CBS. I have no rights to claim the characters, plotlines, or anything else of that matter.

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the great reviews since my last chapter in January. I'm back with more delectable delights for you all! Thanks for waiting (okay, so maybe you weren't actually waiting…humor me here).**

**Spoilers: If there weren't any, I would have no story. But hey, Double Whammy! Alright!**

**Chapter 16: Awwww! How Very Thoughtful of You!**

Gil really had missed Catherine, in more ways than one. After his rendez-vous with Catherine, Gil began to reminisce to when she had first commenced supervising the Swing Shift. That first week was difficult…

_Catherine was working away in her new office when she glimpsed a familiar figure in her doorway. It was Gil! She sure had missed him. Now she was caught in Warrick's mess and, not working the same shift as Gil, doubted she'd be seeing him anytime soon. Alas, there he stood in her doorway, cradling a jar in his arms. Upon closer inspection, Catherine distinguished his radiated fetal pig as the floating contents of the jar._

"_Taking your pet for a walk?" she joked, half serious. The only live pet she'd known him to have in a while was his pet tarantula; had he decided to bring it along, the damn spider probably would not have survived the duration of the walk._

_Grissom walked in and sat down across from Catherine-unusual, considering it was normally Catherine that would drop by and make herself comfortable in _his_ office. "I know how much you love my little fetal pig, so I'm giving him to you as an office-warming gift." Inside, Catherine went to mush-AWWWW! She knew how rarely Gil gave presents to people, and how a gift like this had such precious value to Gil. It reminded her of the time he gave Lindsey a gorgeous butterfly necklace with the kind of butterfly she had pointed out to Gil that she most adored._

_However powerful Gil's charm may have been on Catherine inside, her countenance showed no such glimmer of delicacy. "That is sooooo thoughtful," she said, still half joking. "Now tell me why you really stopped by. You checking up on me?" Catherine hated that she always felt the need to keep her emotional defenses up._

"_No," said Gil, slightly shocked, but still laughing a little. Another rare moment it was, to see Gil acting human instead of robot boss._

"_What've you heard? Who talked to you?" Catherine persisted, still not buying into his genuine visit._

_Having known Catherine for quite some time, Gil could read her like a book. "See? You've been on the job for a week and you're already paranoid."_

_Catherine laughed off the irony of his last statement. "When I was your right hand-and your left- I always knew that if it hit the fan, you'd be the first to get dirty." His commitment to his team was something Catherine really admired about Gil Grissom. It was true-all the while he had been her supervisor, they had practically been equal partners. Catherine had worked tirelessly alongside Gil, and she was no stranger to the fact that he cared and sacrificed for everyone that would work and care for him. When a member of the team waded into crap, he always jumped right in there with them. It brought Catherine back to the time she had accidentally blown up the lab-Gil had stood right beside her all the way._

"_Hey, that's the job." Gil may not have understood people or politics, but he understood his responsibility as supervisor._

"_Yeah, that's the job." Like Gil, Catherine understood that she was nothing without her team. Gil nodded in response. "Did you ever play politics?" she asked._

"_I once ran for president of the science club in junior high," Gil reminisced. Mary Hardy beat me out by one vote." His voice had not even the slightest tinge of regret or hate._

"_I'm going to guess that you didn't vote for yourself." Catherine could read Gil as easily as he could read her._

_Gil responded, "I'm not any good at politics. And it's cost me. It's how I lost Nick and Warrick." Again, his voice gave away no feelings of regret._

"_Your loss was my gain," Catherine remarked._

"_Yeah. And at least I know they're in good hands." Catherine smiled. She hated that Gil could make her melt so easily._

That day, Gil gave Catherine a very bittersweet goodbye. He had to go start his shift, as she had to go finish hers. It was nice and comfortable to see each other again, but the reunion was only fleeting-their meetings were few and far between. Gil recalled their next encounter, which-albeit shared with the rest of the old gang- Gil felt as if he and Catherine were watching Greg, who had been like the son they never really wanted, graduate to the dizzying heights of Criminalistdom. The memory made him nostalgic for diners with his work family…

_Gil, Sara and Catherine quickly turned out the lights in Gil's office and took their places in the dark nook beside the door, out of unsuspecting Greg's peripheral vision. He had no clue what they had in store for him-sucker._

_Within about 45 seconds after assuming the position, a melancholy Greg entered Gil's office. "You wanted to see me?"_

_Perfect. He was looking straight at the bait. Sara pulled the string to make the gel Mr. Wiggles in Grissom's hat swivel around, wearing a sign that read "YOU PASSED!" That was Nicky's idea. Boy, Gil and Catherine were proud._

_The rest of the gang took advantage of Greg's momentary shock to step out of their hiding places. Ecklie, too, joined in the applauding and accolades. Sara gave the still awe-struck Greg a hug, followed up by a kiss on the cheek and hug from Momma Cath. "Well done," she congratulated. The boys all made their rounds giving him congratulatory hand shakes as Gil beamed proudly._

"_Congratulations, Sanders," Ecklie chimed in sincerely. "Good work."_

"_Thank you."_

_Always the party-pooper, Ecklie didn't hesitate to send them on their merry way. "Okay, gang, there's people to put in jail. Let's get back to it, shall we? Come on, come on, now, party's over. Let's go." Following orders, everyone filed out without commotion. _

"_Good job," Nick added._

_Greg looked over to Gil, still slightly shell-shocked. "I don't get it. I got the wrong guy, the wrong manner of death."_

_Gil, assuming his mentoring ways of old, responded, "I don't expect you to be correct in all your interpretations all the time. You collected the evidence. You thought there was something missing; you went back and found it. Hey, that's the job. Congratulations, Greg." They then shared a genuine handshake, mentor to pupil. _

"_Thank you."_

_In the doorway, Catherine held a bottle of champagne while Nicky, Sara and Warrick held glasses for everyone. Greg rushed over to the celebration as they handed him his first drink as a CSI._

"_Cheers. To you!" the gang applauded. Gil held back, watching them celebrate._

Times like these reminded him of every time that the people at work had cracked his emotional shell and became a family to him.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Catherine asked, stopping by his office about an hour into his shift.

"I was just thinking about what it's like to have a family. Do you remember how we told Greg he passed his final proficiency test? It was like having all the kids home to celebrate the youngest's graduation," Gil said nostalgically.

"I remember that day," Catherine said, assuming her usual seat on his desk. "I don't think any of us will ever forget Mr. Wiggles."

"You know, Cath, I really have missed you. It's like my left and right arm are missing. I'm not used to not having you around me."

"Gil, you sound like you're suffering from separation anxiety."

"Catherine…" Gil sighed, lifting his head to match her eyes to his. "I think one day, it will come. We will be a reality-have our own family. Make good on your promise to me, Cath."

"Gil? Are you proposing?" Catherine was slightly shocked.

Gil took off his glasses and took a moment to contemplate exactly what he was doing. "Seeing us as a family is rare. I'm just making sure we're still good on our promise."

"When the day comes, Gil, you and I _will_ be a family. It will come when both of us have reached that point in life where we just can't live without each other. It will come when this lab is long behind at least one of us. I promise," Catherine gently cooed.

And until then, they would have to continue on, forging ahead with the ever-sacred, invaluable marriage of their minds.


End file.
